Haunting My Dreams
by ALLIEteration
Summary: Sam and Dean are doing their best to get back into the swing of things now that things have died down. But the Winchesters know all too well that nothing ever stays calm for long... AU and OCs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dean woke up in a cold sweat. He tried to regain his breath without waking Sam, running his hands nervously through his hair. Sam stirred in his bed, rolling over to face away from him, and Dean got up. He walked to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. He wasn't often plagued by the cases they went on, he could usually push them from his mind and move onto the next one, but this one was sticking with him. He wiped his face off with the small towel that hung next to the door and sat down on the edge of the bath tub. He replayed that day in his mind, a routine haunting where all they had to do was locate the bones and burn them. Sam and Dean did just that, and the family living in the house was happy, everything was right again.

Then why was he feeling like everything was wrong? His heart began to beat faster and his breath became shallow. The air around him began to freeze, his breath coming out as a fog from his lips. He quickly got up and looked back into the room to check on Sam, his brother meant the world to him. Sam was awake, his breath visible in front of him.

"Dean?" Sam questioned but Dean shook his head. It was possible something followed them, but what? Dean scrambled to his bag grabbed the can of salt he kept there for just this occasion. Sam sat up in bed and surveyed the room, his skin crawling. Dean turned to his brother, in hopes to say something reassuring to him, but his words were stolen from him when he saw her floating in the corner of the room.

"Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed, throwing salt in her direction. She backed further into the corner, but didn't float away.

"Dean I need your help," she said, her voice as light as her skin was. Dean tilted his head.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, stepping closer to her, the salt can stretched out in front of him.

"Please don't," she cried, holding her hands up to him. He placed the salt on the table and she relaxed a little. "I've been watching you, and I need your help. I promise I'm not up to anything, I just didn't know who would believe me." She said, her voice a little more commanding now. Dean looked back at his brother, and then back to her.

"What can you offer me? You're not even alive, why should I help you?" He asked, looking her over. She was beautiful, wearing a nice shirt and jeans. Her clothes looked wet, and Dean wondered if that is how she died so young. Her hair was darker than her skin, but he couldn't tell the color because of her greyish hue.  
"I have nothing to offer you. I wouldn't know how to repay you should choose to help me. You'd be saving my sister, I'm already… dead." She said without missing a beat. If she was nervous she wasn't showing it. Her eyes shifted to the salt on the table and then back at Dean. Dean turned around and walked back to his bed and sat on the edge, placing his face in his hands.

"What do you need us to do?" Sam asked, and Dean's eyes shot up to meet his. Sammy was always the kind hearted one. Dean found the world too cruel for kindness.  
"She's marrying the man who killed me. My father left us quite a bit of money, and when my husband murdered me he found out the money went to Emma. Now he's somehow talked Emma into marrying him." She said frantically. Sam looked overly interested in her story, his eyes trailing every move she made with her hands.

"You were murdered?" Dean asked, apprehension on his face. She floated to Sam's bed and sat down. Dean saw her legs bend but of course she hovered over the bed. Sam awkwardly sat up more in the bed and faced her, and Dean could see his brother through her silhouette.  
"My husband's name is Greg Jennings. He's a business man from New York. He mainly purchases old businesses, revives them and resells them for profit, but 4 years ago his company tanked and we were left with nothing. " she said, her hands folded in her lap. Dean couldn't help but stare at her, only to meet his brother's eyes on the other side. He looked away and sat back on the bed, making himself comfortable before she continued.

"My father knew what he was like, I don't know how he knew… so once we started having money troubles he changed his will so that Emma got everything when he died, and Emma would make sure I got when I needed. I was in the process of leaving Greg, so my father wanted to make sure he couldn't take anything in the divorce should he pass before it settled. He was in poor health at the time, so I let him do what he wanted to make himself feel better, and I never told Greg the will had changed. I wish I had…" she said standing up from the bed and walking to the chair that stood in front of their beds. She stood there, her hands grasping the top of it as if she could actually feel it, but then her hands floated through it, like nothing was there.  
"Two years ago he shot me up with heroine, to the point where I wasn't even sure I was even alive, and drove our car into the river. He of course escaped, and I didn't." she said crossing her legs in front of her, floating 3 feet off the ground. Dean blinked at her.  
"How did he get with your sister?" he asked, not wanting to stare at her too long without a good reason.  
"When he found out there was no money, he turned the act on again, pretending to be a grieving husband, needing condolence from my sister. Greg is charming, and he knows exactly what to say. Emma fell for it about a year ago, and they started dating. It wasn't until last week that he proposed to her… and she actually accepted." She said, she shook her head as if she still didn't believe it.

"Emma hated Greg as much as my father did. I guess when our father died she only had the lies he fed her to hold onto." She said, her body floating slightly to the left and the right as she hovered over the ground. Dean blinked hard and looked back at her, making sure she was real and not another dream.  
"What do you want us to do? We don't get rid of live people, just dead ones." Dean said, his voice harsh and cutting. He didn't want to let on how much he longed to help her and how sad her story was to him. No woman should be treated that way, and nothing that beautiful should be floating in spirit form in his motel room.  
"I need you to talk to Emma, I've tried to show myself to her but she just freaks out and won't listen to me. I would ask someone else but you were the only two boys I have ever come across who wouldn't go running from me yourselves. " she said as the air in the room began to go back to room temperature.

"When did you come across us?" Sam asked. Dean had almost forgotten he was in the room.

"You actually were called by my sister last year, Emma Dowle. She thought her house was haunted… by me." She replied looking over at Sam. Sam was always the caring one, Dean wished he had asked her that question. Dean got up and paced back and forth in front of the bed, feeling her cold gaze on him like a cool breeze. He stopped and looked at her, ran his hand through his hair again and sat down.

"We burned your bones, how are you still here?" Dean asked finally, giving up on finding a nice way to say it. She shrugged and looked over at Sam, his face deep in thought.

"Clara Jennings…" Sam said, and Clara smiled.

"You remember…" she said sweetly, and Sam smiled back. Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes. Of course he remembered, of course she thought it was sweet. He scoffed and looked over at his brother.

"How is she still here?" he asked him, his voice stern and raspy. Sam looked down in thought.

"There must be something keeping her here, maybe some of her hair or something." He said throwing his hands up in confusion. Dean lay back on the bed.

"We'll help you. But only because I don't want to be haunted by you and your sister should we turn you down. We're kind of in the middle of something so we'll have to fit you into our schedule. " He said, realizing he was in his boxers this whole time. He wasn't someone to feel bashful, but he fought the urge to cover his body. He looked back at her, a smile stretched across her face.

"Thank you, if there is any way I can repay you, I will. And don't worry about me getting in your way, I will let you do your thing." She said floating over to him. She held out her hand, and Dean tried to take it, her hand whisping into a mist in front of him. "I like to pretend I'm still alive…" she said crossing over to Sam's side of the bed and doing the same. Sam shook his hand in the air and looked over at his brother. "I should let you boys get some sleep. I'm sorry to have woken you." She said, and she dissipated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean woke up early that morning groaning. He obviously hadn't gotten enough sleep with all those nightmares last night. He had been seeing Clara Jennings in his dreams for months now, so when he got out of bed to see her standing in the doorway of their motel he fell to the floor.

"Jesus!" he exclaimed, he scrambled to his feet. Clara frowned.

"I really hate frightening people." She said quietly. Dean nodded his head.

"Yeah, well I doubt they like being frightened." He said sternly. Her mouth tensed as she looked at him. He noticed the hurt look on her face.

"I'm sorry, That was an asshole move. I just… I've been having these nightmares, I figured last night was just another scare." He said, walking to the bathroom to throw water in his face.

"Oh…" she said. She began to twirl her finger in her hair. Dean closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower. He undressed and hopped in, the feeling of hot water hitting his skin melted away the inner cold he was feeling inside. He threw shampoo into his hair and rinsed it out, commenting in his mind how much easier his shower routine must be compared to Sam's.

"Dean?" Clara called, and Dean flinched, almost slipping.

"Clara what is it?" he asked harshly. Clara stayed quiet for a moment, and Dean wondered if she'd left. He went back to rinsing out his hair when cold air floated into the shower curtain.

"You consider a dream about me a nightmare?" She asked quietly, her sweet voice barely audible through the sound of splashing water, but Dean had heard her. He wasn't sure what to say to her, considering he didn't think seeing her in his dreams was a nightmare. He actually enjoyed seeing her in his dreams, because when he dreamt about Clara she was alive and healthy. He couldn't get her out of his mind since he had met Emma Dowle and she handed him a photo of her sister. Clara was beautiful and vibrant, and Dean was dark and bitter. He remembered vividly the feeling of her photo between his fingers, wondering if her skin was possibly as soft as the glossy paper. 

"Dean?" she asked, her voice like music in his ears. He sighed and pulled back the curtain.

"No, I don't consider seeing you in my dreams a nightmare." He said. He kicked himself in his mind for not thinking of something a little more witty or funny. He always wondered what her laugh sounded like. He looked down at his feet, wiggled his toes and sighed again. He's finally genuinely interested in a woman, and she's dead. He'd never feel her wiggly toes in his bed.

He turned off the water and grabbed his towel and pulled it into the shower with him. He expected to see her still in the bathroom but she was gone. He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his clothing and got dressed. Sam opened the door and Clara appeared behind him. 

"New rule Clara, you can't just go poofing around here, let me know where you're going." He said like an over protective dad. He instantly regretted his words. She nodded and looked over at Sam.

"Why? It's not like anything can happen to her, she's already dead." Sam said, setting down the coffee he had in his hand. Dean looked back at Clara, her eyes sunken and sad. Dean was kind of relieved Sam was insensitive too. Now he didn't look like such a tool. Clara smiled but he could tell she was hurt.

"We're sorry Clara." Dean said, and Sam nodded in agreement. She smiled again and nodded back.

"Get packed, we've got to get going." Dean said, throwing his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door. He threw his bag in the trunk of the Impala and walked back into the room. Clara sat in front of the coffee Sam set on the table and sniffed it.

"Oh my God I wish I could drink this…" she said filling her nostrils with the scent. Sam laughed.

"I bet you'd like to take part in a lot of things." He said throwing the rest of his clothes in his bag.

"Oh my gosh I'd love a cheeseburger. Or a pedicure." She said, her face bent down to the coffee. Sam chuckled and zipped up his bag and walked out to the car. Dean watched her as she stared at the coffee as if it was gold. He wondered what it was like to be dead, having never sat long enough to talk to a ghost. Dean sat down across from her on the bed and looked up at her, she had a look of wonder on her face that made him smile.

"What is it like?" He asked her, wondering if he made the wrong choice in asking her. He was relieved to see a smile creep onto her face.

"Being dead?" she asked. She floated over to sit next to him on the bed. He turned to look at her, but the sun shining through the open door sent a glare through her silhouette, and all he could see was a ripple in the air. Dean nodded, not sure where to look so he looked down at his knees.

"Being dead and going to heaven are two different things. All I can say is being dead and stuck here is like having an itch you can't scratch. I thirst for things yet I can never drink them. I can't eat my favorite foods, I can't hug my favorite people. The only thing I still have is sight, smell and sound… but it really doesn't matter that you can see food if you can't taste it." She said, her face rippling the air. Dean couldn't tell if she was smiling or look sad. To his relief she got up and walked over to small table the coffee sat on. She looked sullen but not as sad as she should look. She almost looked content.

"That's rough." He said, not knowing what else to say. She looked back at him and smiled a little.

"Tell me about it, I haven't an orgasm in 4 years…" she said and Dean couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now that is rough." He said and they both smiled at each other.

What started as a warm moment between them turned into an awkward one, and when Sam ran in to inform them he was ready to go, they were both happy to get up and go to the car. Outside Clara was invisible; all that a person could detect was a small ripple in the air, much like how heat looks when it rises from hot asphalt. Dean and Sam both got into the car, and had to ask if Clara had joined them.

Their ride was long and tiring, Dean did his best to stay awake while Sam slept most of the way. They didn't talk much, only enough to inform her what they were searching for. A week ago, 3 women had gone missing, and one was found dead with two puncture wounds on her neck. Dean was suspecting vampires, and began to feel uneasy the closer they got. They would have to stop in West Virginia on their way to New Hampshire where Emma lived, but Clara didn't mind. Clara knew a lot more about them that Dean had hoped, and couldn't help but wonder if she was just really smart or had a special interest in the two of them.

"Emma really liked Sam, I could tell by the way she talked to him. He's a really sweet guy I much would have rather her ended up with a guy like him." She said out of nowhere, her mind lost in thought. Dean nodded, night had fallen so he could see her now, the glow of her spirit lighting her features.

"How did you end up with Greg?" Dean asked, his hand gripping the steering wheel tightly. The sound of his name on his lips pissed him off.

"We met at a baseball game. We were sitting near each other and a foul ball popped up and we both tried to catch it, bumping into each other. He proposed a year later at the same stadium." She said, her voice monotone and emotionless. He wondered if she missed her life with her husband before he became abusive, or if she was so removed from the situation that not even those memories could bring her joy. Dean didn't say anything and re-gripped his hands on the wheel in nervousness. Why was she affecting him this way? 

"What about you? Have you ever been in love?" she asked, her voice as innocent as the question. Dean didn't know how to answer. He opened his mouth a few times but closed it again.

"Lisa. Her name was Lisa. And her son Ben." He said, a flood of memories coming back to him. Cas had helped him wipe their memory of him. He was plagued with a love lost, but Lisa and Ben were clueless to his existence, and he wanted to keep it that way. He did a few jobs with Sam that past year, one of them being the Dowle case, but most of the time he was at home with them, building a life of his own. Sammy was soul-less, and Dean could hardly stand to be around him. Sam was just as happy to work without him too, and for quite some time they parted ways.

Clara looked down at her hands and then out the window.

"What happened?" she asked after a few seconds. She wasn't sure she wanted to pry that much into his personal life but curiosity got the best of her.

"My life isn't a good place for a kid, and Lisa was going to risk that, so I left." He said quietly, his raspy voice sounding strange to him. The subject bothered him, but it had been nearly a year since he had let them go.

"How will you ever fall in love if you push everyone away?" she asked. Dean began to feel exposed. She didn't know anything about him, love wasn't a luxury he had. He didn't have a choice to love someone.

"Some people don't have that luxury." He said, his voice a little too harsh for his own liking. She smile a little and looked at him through the rear view mirror.

"Think of it this way, at least you're still alive. Don't waste your life pushing people away because one day you won't be able to touch them." She said her voice cutting. He looked back at her, her face strong and determined. Dean couldn't help but be attracted to her candor, the way she talked back to him. She was sweet until she knew she was right and you were wrong. She stood for what she believed in and Dean wished he had met her 4 years ago when she was alive. A smile crept onto her face that broke the tension, and they talked until Dean decided it was time to stop for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What are you going to do while we sleep?" Sam asked, propping his pillow up in just the right way. Clara shrugged.

"I'll probably go watch the people at the bar across the street, I don't want to die of boredom watching you two." She said, a sly smile on her face. Dean couldn't help but smile back. Sam looked over at his brother and then at Clara. They both looked like idiots, smiling to each other like school children with crushes. Sam folded his arms across his chest in amusement. Clara waved goodbye and floated through the door. Sam looked over at his brother with a dumb grin on his face. Dean noticed his brother and snapped out of it, seriousness plastered across his expression.

"You like her…" Sam said, his voice playful and irritating.

"Sammy please…" Dean dismissed him, pulling off his clothes and crawling into bed.

"No really, I think you really like her!" Sam exclaimed hopping into his bed like a child.

"Sam, please don't harass me. I finally find someone I think could work for me but she's dead." He said, turning away from his brother on the bed. Sam's glee fell from his face. He hadn't thought about it that way. Clara seemed so normal to them that he had forgotten she wasn't alive anymore.

"I'm sorry man…" he said, curling up to face his brother. Dean was turned away from him, but Sam knew he was still awake.

"Maybe Cas can…" but Dean interrupted him.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." He said, his voice abrupt. Sam rolled away from his brother and fell asleep, hoping Dean would do the same.

They made it to West Virginia in mid-morning the next day. Clara asked a ton of questions about vampires, intrigued by the subject. Dean gladly answered her, giving him any excuse to carry on a full conversation with her. Sam stayed fairly quiet, gazing out the window lost in thought. Dean asked him what was on his mind, but Sam shrugged his gaze never leaving the world outside.

"I can help you, Vampires can't hurt me." She said, almost excited by the idea to assist them. Dean scowled at her in the rear view mirror.

"No way Clara, we're not sure it's even Vampires. I'm not going to risk someone poofing you to Hell or worse." He said, not sure how she would react to his protectiveness. Clara pouted.

"Well once we find out what it is, I want to help in any way I can." She said, her voice full of seriousness and determination. Dean rolled his eyes but let it go. It was obvious he was going to lose this battle.

They ate some lunch and got a hotel room and waited for nightfall. Dan and Sam suited up, grabbing a little bit of everything until they were sure what would kill them and got in the car. Clara watched them as they got ready, not saying much until they got in the car. Dean drove them to the nightclub where all 4 women were seen the night they disappeared and parked.

"Clara, be careful. I know I'm not going to be able to talk you out of coming with us but I can ask you to listen to me." Dean said turning to her in the back seat. Clara nodded and waited for her instructions.

"We're going to go in there and have a drink, you case the place out and report back to us alright? Don't engage any of them, I'm not even sure if they can see you or not." Dean said to her. Clara nodded. He was horribly nervous, but if she could case the join undetected it would save them a lot of time skulking around the back rooms. Clara vanished in the darkness, lightly flickering in the back seat until she was invisible, and they walked into the bar.

They sat down at the bar and the bartender turned around, grinning widely at them.

"What can I get you handsome men?" she asked, her long blonde hair flipping over her shoulder. She pushed it back and placed two napkins in front of them.

"I'll take a rum and coke, he'll have a fuzzy navel." Dean said, and Sam threw his hands up in protest.

"Cute, I like a man in touch with him feminine side." She said, turning from them to make their drinks. Dean looked around the bar scoping out all the possible suspects. A cold breeze caressed his ear, and Clara lightly whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to check in the back, I'll come back to you in a bit." She said and Dean nodded lightly. In seconds she was gone, and Dean wished he could tail her with his eyes, but not even a light ripple in the air was visible.

Dean sipped his drink and waited the long minutes until Clara returned. He wondered if Vampires could see ghosts. The more he thought about it the more uneasy he became. Sam watched his brother fidget in his seat, knowing exactly what was bothering him.

"Do you think they can see ghosts?" Sam asked quietly, his lips barely moving. Dean shook his head.

"Honestly Sammy I have no idea, for once this uncharted territory." He said, finishing off his drink and motioning to the bar tender for another. Sam frowned a little.

"Dean I want to talk to you about something. Something that happened when I didn't have a soul…" He said, twisting his drink in his fingers. Dean shook his head.

"No Sam, you weren't yourself back then. I don't need to know about all the shit you pulled. I don't ever want to know." He said taking a swig of his drink. Sam nodded with a sullen look on his face. Sam wanted to talk to him so badly about some of the things that he'd done, but Sam wasn't sure he wanted Dean to know. He was constantly conflicted with shame for the way he acted, but also knew that he needed to talk to someone, anyone about how he was feeling. Maybe Dean wasn't the right person to talk to.

Clara returned and placed a cold hand on Dean's. Dean looked around instinctively, only to realize he still couldn't see her.

"I'm almost sure it's Vampires, I'm almost 100%. I wanted that man in the black button down take a woman into the back room and then out into the alley way. He bit her on the neck and left her there until a van pulled up and grabbed her body." She whispered in his ear. Dean scanned the room for a man in a nice tailored shirt and spotted him a few tables away, talking to a young beautiful woman.

"Did the man drop anything into her mouth?" Dean mumbled to himself. Sam's eyes widened at the question, unable to hear Clara.

"Yes how did you know? He took out a vial and put a few drops in her mouth, I couldn't see what was inside his hand was covering it." She said, her cold breath tickling him. Dean nodded.

"They're not killing the women, they're turning them. We need to find the nest." He said, watching the man's every move. Sam looked in his direction and then back at Dean. Dean felt Clara float away, and he looked around the room expectantly.

"Clara?" He called as loud as he could without causing attention to himself. Sam looked around himself too, only to remember she was invisible. Dean turned back to the bar in frustration.

"God damnit, she needs to tell me when she leaves." Dean growled, downing the rest of his drink. Sam smiled brazenly.

"I haven't seen you act like this since Lisa." He said finishing off his drink too. He asks the bar tender for a beer before he noticed the anger on his brother's face.

"I told you I'd break your nose if you mentioned them." Dean exclaimed, anger filling his face. Sam's smile faded.

"You can't pretend she didn't happen. She was a big part of your life." Sam said, taking a swig of his beer. Sam was right, Dean couldn't forget about them if he tried. They were a glimpse of what his life might be like if he had been born into a different family. Dean grabbed his brother's beer, took a large drink from it and eyed him angrily.

"I like her around. Kind of like a little sister though, like Jo." He said handing Sam back his beer. Sam frowned again.

"No, she doesn't make you happy like Jo did, It's different." Sam corrected. Dean eyed him again. He hated Sam sometimes, he always knew him more than he knew himself. His attention was ripped away from Sam when a ballpoint pen floated past his face and hovered between them. He watched as his glass was moved off the napkin and the pen began to write. "3346 Tanner St." appeared in ink on the napkin and the pen dropped to the bar with a clank. Sam and Dean couldn't help but smile, and they paid their tab and left the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for reading. Please remember to follow and review! **

* * *

Dean drove to the address Clara had given them, again instructing her to let him know where she was going at all times. Clara giggled as he scolded her, and he couldn't help but smile back at her. Sam shook his head with a smile, the map stretched out on his lap as they drove. They arrived at the address which was an abandoned warehouse just outside of town. Dean flipped off the headlights and slowly drove up the driveway. The boys grabbed their machetes and walked up to the back door. It was locked, a large metal door they weren't about to shoot the lock off of. Clara floated into the building and turned the lock, allowing them inside. Dean couldn't argue with the fact that her presence made his life easier, but his stomach still leaped into his chest every time her glowing silhouette wasn't in his line of sight.

They cased through the hallway, silently making their way towards the sounds they heard. As they got closer they could hear a man speaking, but were unable to understand his words. Dean motioned for Sam to look around the corner, and watched as Clara floated past them, flickering away and out of their sight.

"Clara!" Dean hissed, silently stomping his feet in protest. What was she thinking? How could she be so careless? Just as Dean wondered how she could care so little about her own safety, he remembered her mortality. He shook his head to himself, damning himself in his mind for forgetting. Why was he so worried about her? He knew deep down she was already dead, yet he hoped that nothing would happen to her to cause her to leave forever. He wondered if she'd stay with them forever or maybe just until this thing with her sister was worked out. They had already burned her bones, what was keeping her here? Frankly Dean didn't want to find out and risk her wanting to move on.

As Dean's mind rattled off thoughts a mile a minute Clara came back into view.

"There are 3 of them down there, turning women into… monsters." She said with her head held low. Dean gave her a stern look at she rolled her eyes, causing him to smile a little. Clara closed her eyes, concentrating hard. Dean looked to his brother then back at her, and looked around wildly as the lights began to flicker. Their machetes were ripped from their hands and thrown across the room and through the necks of two of the vampires. Dean stared at Clara in awe as her hair began to float around her, her face pursed as if she was in pain. The last vampire turned and saw them, but before he could run in their direction one of the machetes floated through him like butter, and they both fell to the floor with a clang.

"Holy shit…" Dean said, the lights flickering back on. Clara smiled at him, her face wary and tired. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the floor.

"Clara!" Dean exclaimed, and he knelt down to her, frustrated that he was unable to touch her to wake her.

"I'm going to go free those women" Sam said, sprinting to the cages that lined the warehouse. He unlatched each door with a loud bang and freed each woman. Most were able to walk, but the one farthest from the door was too weak, and did her best to crawl from her cage. Sam helped her up and ushered the rest of them out the door before returning to Dean. Dean stared at Clara frantically, not sure what to do in a moment like this. Sam didn't seem as worried, and took care of lighting the vampire bodies on fire and turning them to ash.

Just as Sam was out of sight Dean ran after his brother. A vampire that was obviously been out feeding had returned, and he had Sam in a head lock. Dean winced and looked around for his machete and picked it up from the floor.

"Let go of my brother you blood sucking asshole," Dean growled through gritted teeth. The Vampire grinned; displaying his already blood stained fangs. Sam struggled against his grip, but he was no match for the hold he had on him. Just as the vampire lifted his head to bit Sam, the lights flickered again. The vampire looked around, loosening his grip on Sam and he was able to escape. Dean watched as Clara floated towards them, and looked over to see fear in the Vampire's eyes. With a snap of her fingers his head exploded from his body, and he fell limp to the ground.

Clara fell to her knees winded and weak, but Dean and Sam just looked at her in awe.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked, bending down in front of her. He wished he could hold her or carry her, but settled for sitting in front of her while she caught her breath. Sam torched the last body, sending flames into the air. The smell of burnt skin was never something the boys would get used to. Clara floated to her feet and the slowly walked out of the warehouse and back to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean woke the next morning to a cold breeze stinging his skin. He rolled over to see Clara over him, her hand outstretched as if to touch him.

"Wake up honey we're leaving," she said sweetly and floated out the closed door.

Dean rubbed his face and slowly made his way out of bed. It was the first time in a long time he hadn't had a nightmare. He quickly showered and got dressed, and headed to the car with his duffle bag. Sam was already in the seat talking to someone, and Dean assumed Clara had already made it in there too. Dean got in, noticed the ripples in the rear view mirror and smiled in her direction.

"We should be in New Hampshire in a few hours, and then it's another hour to where Emma lives." Sam said, a map outstretched in his lap. Dean started the car and whipped out of the parking space and onto the highway.

The country side was beautiful, the homes large and expansive, and Dean wondered what it would be like to live in suburbia. He wondered how his life would be different had he never gotten into hunting in the first place. He knew this was always going to be the way it was, but he always stopped to think about how things could have been. Clara began to tell them about the town she grew up in as they passed through it. Where she use to play as a little girl, and even pointed out the home where they lived in as kids. Dean smiled as she talked, taking in everything she said as a fact he may need to recall later. Sam looked over at him and gave him a grin, and Dean forced himself to remove the smile on his face. He was a serious person when it came to real feelings , he didn't need to look giddy around this woman. Clara continued her story without skipping a beat, and Dean prayed she didn't notice his all too willingness to listen. 

"How did you do all that yesterday?" Dean asked, unable to see her in the rearview mirror.

"I don't know, I guess I learned to do it when I started trying to communicate with Emma. It took a lot of practice trying to lift things and move things with my mind. It always makes me really tired. I actually didn't know I was going to be able to help, I just tried." She said to them. Dean nodded his head.

"Well you really did help us." He said, smiling back at her.

Clara stood at the steps of her sister's house, the air rippling around her. Even without seeing her face Dean knew she was nervous, her whole body must look tense and worried.

"We'll talk to her, this will all work out." Sam said, his voice caring and understanding.

"Thank you…" she said, but her voice sounded wobbled as if she was trying not to cry. Dean took the lead up the steps and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds a man opened the door, his hair slightly greying, but he was still handsome.

"Can I help you?" He asked, stepping out of the house and closing the door behind him.

"Hi we're here to see Emma Dowle, is she here?" Dean asked, throwing on a fake face. The man's face turned from friendly to accusatory in a matter of seconds.

"Why would my fiancée need to see two men?" he asked his eyes glaring at them from behind his wide rimmed glasses. Dean smirked and tried his best not to punch him in the face.

"Greg is it?" Dean asked, his palms sweating with anger. The man nodded, as he crossed his arms.

"We're with the insurance company, and we just needed to speak with her about some money Clara Dowle left to her. It was wrapped up previously in some investments and they've finally cleared us to give it to her sister." Sam said, hoping to change the tone of the meeting before Dean killed Greg. Dean felt a cold hand on his shoulder and calmed down. Even with the icy touch of death she could calm him. Greg looked at Sam and his demeanor changed.

"Oh yes well, she's right inside, please come in." he said, leading them into the house.

Dean looked around and was amazed to see the condition the house was in. It was beautiful, the whole thing spotless from top to bottom. Nothing in the house was out of place, and by the looks of things nothing in the home was bought at IKEA. Clara must really miss her life, wrapped in lavish things, not having to worry about how to make ends meet. Emma sat in the kitchen with a mug of coffee and the paper and looked over to them.

"Hello," she said in a kind and cheerful manner. She met eyes with Sam and her eyes narrowed in confusion. Sam smiled widely at her as Dean surveyed the kitchen. If he could have any kitchen, this would be it. He wondered what it would be like if he was in that kitchen, watching his wife as she cooks dinner.

"Hello, we're with the insurance company, we are here to discuss some funds that belonged to a Mrs. Clara Jennings." Sam said, his voice commanding. Dean had no problem allowing him to talk; He was always so good with people. He wasn't always though, Dean couldn't help but remember how he was when he was soul-less, but that wasn't a time Dean was interested in talking about. 

"Oh, I thought everything was already awarded…" Emma said, confusion in her eyes. She was just as pretty as her sister.

"This money was tied up in investments, and wasn't available until now." Sam said, feeling increasingly more like someone was watching him. Greg hovered around them, listening in as much as he could without looking obvious.

"Greg, did Clara have any investments?" She asked and Greg appeared behind them.

"I handled all of our finances, and I don't know of any investments." He said, his voice firm and unpleasant. Dean turned to him with a smile.

"I'm so sorry sir, you had a relationship with the deceased?" he asked, stepping forward towards him. Greg stepped back.

"Yes she was my wife…" he said quietly. Dean eyed him. He was so weak, how could such a pansy marry a woman like Clara.

"And now you are engaged to Ms. Dowle?" Dean asked, worry was etched all over Greg's face. He wondered how Emma couldn't see through him.

"Yes, Emma was there for me when we lost Clara…" he said, regaining his hold on the situation.

Dean smiled. "That is really sweet," he said with a fake smile. But Dean continued.

"Unfortunately you are not yet married to Ms. Dowle so we will have to speak to her alone… Company policy." He said with a wicked smirk on his face. Greg nodded a little and turned around and went upstairs.

Emma got up from the stool she was sitting on and walked out onto the patio; Sam and Dean close behind her.

"So tell me what's going on." She said her face stern. Dean looked at her, not even thinking that she might remember them from a year prior.

"Of course I know who you are. You're lucky Greg doesn't." she said, closing the sliding glass door behind her.

"Emma we need to talk to you." Sam said, his voice pleading and hushed. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Sam don't you think I've had enough of your bullshit?" she asked, her voice cutting and hurtful. Sam stepped towards her, grabbing her hands in his and held them.

"Please Em, you need to listen to me." He said trying to hush her. Dean looked at Emma and then at his brother. Why was he calling her Em? Why was he touching her in such an intimate way? Dean's face was wracked with confusion, and Sam gave him an apologetic look. Emma pulled away from Sam and sat down on a patio chair.

"What do you want Sam?" she asked, her hands in her hair. Sam sat next to her and leaned in to speak to her in a whisper.

"We've found Clara." He said. Emma's face twisted into an angry scowl.

"That's not even close to being funny." She said turning her body in the chair so she was as far away from Sam as possible. Sam frowned.

"Emma, she came to us, she wants us to talk you out of marrying Greg…" he said, looking around to make sure there was nobody around to hear him.

"Sam are you kidding me? You come here, you throw me into this whirlwind of an affair and then you leave, without a word. Now you come back to me once I've finally moved on and you say something like that? Jesus Christ Sam just tell me you were wrong, tell me you don't want me to marry him, don't make up some bullshit about my sister." She said with her voice harsh but quiet.

Dean's eyebrows rose. "Hold on… you two?" Dean asked, shock plastered on his face. Sam looked over at him pleadingly.

"I didn't have my soul then remember? I wasn't exactly the most kind person." He said, his face sullen and hurt.

Dean shook his head. "Well this can't get any more messed up." Dean said, sitting down on one of the patio chairs across from them. He could see the ripple in the air of Clara's silhouette next to him.

"So you didn't have a soul back then? Wow I think I've heard enough." She said raising her hand to him.

"Emma please…" Sam pleaded.

"I deserve honesty Sam. I deserve someone who is going to love me and treat me right. I'm not someone you can make love to and leave. You fooled me once Sam, you won't fool me twice." She said getting up to show them the door.

"Honesty? You're marrying him and you want honesty? He killed your sister Emma. He murdered your sister." He said harshly. It was becoming more difficult to not come above a whisper. Emma's face was red with anger, her ash blonde hair floating to the wind, sticking to her now wet face. Tears floated down her rosy cheeks, but not a sound escaped her lips.

"Please leave me Sam." She said, her voice calm and collected. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find the words. He grabbed her lightly by the back of the neck and pulled her into him, her face level with is chest. He hugged her as she stood there cold and placed a simple kiss on her head. He bent down to meet her eyes and placed his hands on either side of her face.

"I never meant to hurt you." He said, and kissed her lightly. She didn't return the kiss, but she didn't push him away. She had longed for him for over a year, but she didn't know how to forgive him for the pain he has caused her. Sam let go of her and walked through the patio doors and through the house. Dean got up, sighed a little and followed after him. He lifted his arm to Clara and felt her cold arm link with his. He looked back at Emma, who had a hurt and confused look on her face and left the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They drove to a motel down the street and got a room. The three of them didn't speak the whole ride to the motel, and it wasn't until Dean asked for a room did they hear a sound other than the roar of the Impala. Dean opened the door and threw his bag on the bed farthest from the door and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He was still cleaning up Sammy's messes.  
Sam walked in, slammed the front door behind him and fell flat on the bed. He yelled into the comforter until he felt tired, pounding his fists into the bed.

"Sam?" Clara called, her voice soothing and nurturing. Sam rolled over and looked at the ceiling.

"I'm so sorry Clara, I've really messed this up. I thought maybe if I saw her she would believe me." He said, covering his face in his hands. Clara floated around the bed and hovered over him.

"I know deep down you cared about her, as much as you could anyway. At least you tried, that's all I asked." She said a cold hand floated to his cheek and he uncovered his face.

"She's still going to marry him, she's still in danger Clara." He said, fighting back the urge to cry. He hated who he was when he was soulless, the choices he made were less than humane, and now he was stuck, living in the hate that he used to be. Dean came out of the bathroom and looked over at Clara who had a somber look on her face.

"Thank you both for trying, it really meant a lot to me. I will leave you two now to continue on with your lives." She said, her eyes plastered on Dean. He forced himself to look away, her gaze too intense for him. She floated close to him, looked up at him in the eyes and smiled.

"If only I'd met you a few years ago." She said, a small ghostly tear running down her face. Dean wanted so badly to wipe it from her cheek. Dean smiled back, his heart heavy with words that he didn't know how to say. She disappeared in a whisp of smoke, and Dean was left staring at his brother.

Dean and Sam stayed quiet the rest of the day, looking up their next move on the internet and the papers. Dean spots what looks to be a string of strange killings and puts the front page aside, not wanting to talk to Sam just yet. Sam looked over at his brother from his computer waiting for him to say something but Dean didn't look back at him.

With a sigh Sam spoke. "Emma wasn't the only woman I screwed over when I was soul-less." He said, and Dean looked over at him but didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue.

"I didn't sleep so I had to find other things to occupy my time…" he said with an ashamed look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd slept with her? That would have been nice to know before going in there." Dean said. Sam looked away.

"I mean I tried to tell you, but you didn't want to know. I didn't know how much Clara knew. I didn't want to tell her I screwed over her sister. I wanted to help Emma, and I didn't want Clara to go somewhere else for help, I wanted it to be me." He said, shame caked on his face.

Dean sighed. "And you couldn't tell me with her around." Dean said, knowing his brother was kind of in a bind. Sam nodded his head.

"It looks like I found some shape shifters in North Dakota." Dean said throwing the paper at Sam. Sam opened the paper and nodded.

"Looks like we hit the road." He said closing up his laptop.

"Let's head out tomorrow, today has been a rough day." Dean said, getting up to sit down on the bed. He grabbed the controller and flicked through the channels. Sam joined him on his bed, and they both stayed quiet. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dean woke up to a ringing sound in his ears. He fumbled around the bed for his cell phone but couldn't find it.

"Hello?" He heard Sam answer, so it must have been Sam's phone ringing. Dean looked over at his brother, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep.

"Calm down Emma what's going on?" he said his voice worried and panicked. Dean sat up in the bed. Sam's face began to go white, his eyes shifting from side to side as he listened. Dean could hear Emma frantic on the other end, unable to understand her. Both Sam and Dean got out of bed, threw on their jeans and pulled on a shirt in unison, Sam's phone still glued to his ear.

"Calm down we're on our way." He said, throwing his phone is his pocket and looking over to Dean.

"Greg is attacking her." Fear was etched all over Sam's face, and they both ran to the car and got in.

The minutes it took to reach her house felt like hours. Dean sped down the streets and brought the car to a screeching halt up on the side walk. Sam exited the car faster than Dean could but the car in park, and ran around to the trunk for weapons.

It wasn't often they needed guns against people, they usually had them filled with rock salt or iron pellets. Sam grabbed his gun, switched out the magazine with rock salt in it for one with real hollow point bullets, and snapped the magazine into the butt of the gun. Dean did the same trying to keep up with Sam, and followed him as Sam bounded up the steps to their front door.

Sam stood at the front door cautiously. Slowly opening the door handle with one hand, his gun drawn in the other. It was rare that Sammy lead the charge, but Dean stood back and allowed his brother to lead. Sam walked into the house, his gun out in front of him and Dean followed.

The house was eerie in the dark, the ornate furniture looking strange in the shadows of the moon that shined through the window. Large couches could easily hide a man behind them, and Dean prayed they still had the element of surprise. Sam quickly opened a coat closet near the door, flipping on the flashlight he had grabbed from the car. Nothing sat in the bottom of the close but a cellphone, and Sam picked it up.

"She said she was hiding in here." He said quietly to Dean. A creek sounded through the house as the top floorboards were stepped on, and Dean nodded towards the stairs. Sam led them quietly up the stairs, guns in front of them ready to shoot. A voice startled them as he began to speak, and they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Emma, you see, it's not just about money…" he said, his voice evil and meticulous. Sam continued up the stairs until they were right outside the master bedroom and could visibly see Emma strapped to a chair, her mouth covered with duct tape. Emma saw them through the open door, her eyes widening slightly, quickly looking back at Greg. He waved a syringe in his hand, twirling it in his fingers as he spoke.

"Kendra told me about your latest fling. The man you loved before me. How amazing you thought he was; how much you wished to throw away your life and run away with him. How you slept with him within days of meeting him. She even described him as tall, muscular build, with broad shoulders and long brown hair. Wouldn't you say that might match the description of the man who came to our door today?" He asked, setting the needle and syringe on the night stand before picking up a knife that sat there. Sam flinched but Dean grabbed him. They were in no position to go running in while he had her by knife point. He was too close to her to shoot.

Emma cried quietly as she watched Greg's every move, her hands trembling against the chair. Sam watched as droplets of blood trickled down her neck from where he must have cut her before they arrived. Greg grabbed the syringe from the dresser and smiled and evil smile. Emma fought hard against the chair and cried out as he inched closer and closer to her with the needle.

A cold breeze sent all of the hairs on the back of their necks on end, and Dean couldn't help but grin a little. "Greg." Clara yelled, startling him enough to drop the knife. Clara stood in the doorway, the glow of her spirit almost blinding them as they looked through her to Greg. Greg was almost as white as she was, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Clara waved her hand, sending Greg into the wall behind him, the wind knocking from his lungs as he hit the floor. Emma stared stunned at her sister her eyes watery and blue. Clara smiled at her sister, placed a reassuring hand on her face and kissed her on the head. Greg attempted to sit up but Clara waved her hand again, sending him flying to the other end of the room, slamming him into the wall. This time she held him there, her arm stretched out in front of her. The lights flickered on and off before bursting every light bulb, sending sparks throughout the house.

"Clara I loved you," Greg said, his arms pressed tightly to the wall, his voice hoarse from the choke hold Clara had on him.

"You loved me? That is magical Greg. You beat me, you beat me every day for 2 years and then you killed me. You don't know what love is." She said, and revengeful tone in her voice. Greg's eyes got wider and wider, as if he'd never seen her stand up to him before. Maybe she hadn't, maybe this was the first time Clara had fought back. Sam tucked his gun into the back of his jeans and crawled over to Emma, slowly untying her. Greg's eyes followed him, a fire of hatred burning behind them. Clara laughed bringing Greg's attention back to her.

"You hate him don't you Greg. You hate him because he; a man who didn't even have a soul could love a woman better than you. You are pathetic and you deserve to be where I stand, you deserve to drown in your own blood." She yelled, his face turning blue as her spirit tightened the hold she had on him. He grasped at his throat, gasping and choking on air.

Dean stood behind her, not sure how she was going to proceed. The look in her eyes was cold and calculated, pain running like a blue river through them.

"Clara…" Dean said, apprehensive to approach her. She turned her head to him, a glimpse of the kind woman he knew flashed in her eyes, but in seconds it was gone. She looked back at Greg as he held tightly to his throat and grinned.

"You can't kill him like this Clara, Emma will be blamed for his murder." Dean said, placing a hand on her shoulder, only for it to float through her body. The gesture was enough, Clara let go of Greg and he fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. She turned to Dean, her spirit dimming as her anger subsided.

"This isn't you Clara. You're not a murderer." Dean said, wanting to make sure when she did leave this plane, she ended up in a good place. Clara nodded, her eyes filled with tears. She turned to her sister and walked towards her, wanting to hug her with everything in her body.

"So it is true, Greg murdered you." Emma said her face still in shock. Clara nodded, and smiled at her sister.

"I will always take care of you Emmie." She said, as she placed a cold hand on Emma's face. Emma shivered at her touch but didn't pull away.

Dean bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Need a little help Cas…" He said, and within seconds Castiel appeared in front of him. He looked around the room and then at Greg and back to Dean.

"What do you need?" he asked, his face stern and emotionless.

"We're kind of in uncharted territory here, we actually need you to kill a human off, naturally of course." Dean said. Cas looked at him and tilted his head.

"Greg Jennings?" he asked pointing to Greg who was still sprawled out on the floor.

"Yeah that would be him." Dean said with a playful tone. Cas looked over at the women in the corner of the room. Both stared in disbelief in his direction, one of them alive and one of them dead. Sam gave him a sheepish smile.

"He has a multitude of sins." Cas replies, and with a wave of his hand he floats Greg onto the bed and walks slowly over to him. Greg struggles, bound to the bed by some unseen force and Cas places a firm hand on his forehead until he stops moving.

"He's had a heart attack." Cas says, no emotion on his face. Dean feels relieved, while both women look a mixture of horrified and confused. Sam rubs Emma's shoulder reassuringly, and she gingerly raises her hand to hold his.

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel." He explained, and both women looked at each other in shock. Dean couldn't help but smiled at Cas, there hadn't been a time where he hadn't come through for him. Dean hugged him roughly and Cas lightly hugged back.

"I can help her cross over." Cas said pointing to Clara. Clara smiled a little.

"How? We torched her bones last year and somehow she's still here," Sam asks, his hands wrapped tightly around Emma's.

"Emma do you still have your sister's locket?" Cas asks, and Emma looks at him shocked at how he knew her name. She nodded lightly and left the room to go get it. She returned a few moments later and handed the locket to Cas. He investigated the chain and plucked out a single hair that was wrapped around the clasp. Dean's heart sank, he would really never see her again. Cas noticed the look on his friend's face and placed the hair in the pocket of his trench coat.

"Take your time, I will be outside when you need me." He said, as he walked towards the door. He looked back at Clara floating in the corner and snapped his fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I've never written Authors notes but here it goes.**

**If you've stuck with me this long, more power to you! My name is Allie, and I am happy to hear all of your suggestions. Thank you for your messages, and don't forget to FAVORITE!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Clara looked down at her hands. Where there used to be translucence there was flesh, and she quickly touched herself to make sure it was real. Dean looked over at Cas, who had a kind and compassionate grin on his face. Dean watched him as he left the room, and then looked back at Clara as she grasped her sister in a hug. Dean could hardly believe his eyes. There she was, in the flesh, touching and hugging her sister. She grabbed Sam around the neck and pulled him into a hug, kissing him repeatedly on the temple. She thanked him what seemed like 100 times before breaking the hug. Dean watched as she turned to him and slowly walked over to him. He held his breath as she stood in front of him. He didn't want to hug her and touch her, because when she left he'd never feel her skin again. He'd never smell her hair again. A shy smile spread across her face, and Dean couldn't help but smile too.

"My name is Clara Dowle." She said, holding her hand out in front of her. Dean reluctantly took it, shaking it lightly.

"Dean Winchester." He said in a hoarse voice. He was having trouble remembering to breathe. She grabbed him, pulling him close into her body and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her. For once in a very long time he felt normal. He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her, hoping that time would stand still and they could live in this moment.

Hours passed like minutes as he held her, but his mind kept painfully reminding him she wasn't his, that this moment wasn't going to last forever. She pulled him by the hand out the door, and they all met Cas on the lawn of the house. Emma held onto Sam, her hand gingerly placed on his stomach as she watched her sister in awe. Clara kissed her sister on the cheek and hugged her one last time, tears freely flowing down her face. She forced a smile and hugged Sam, his eyes red and wet looking, but he didn't cry. She thanked him, asked for him to take care of her sister, and he nodded in agreement.

Clara finally turned back to Dean, a forced smile on her face. Dean couldn't smile, his face stuck in one emotion or he may lose it.

"I wish things could have been different." She said, letting out a small laugh as she wiped away her tears with her hand. Dean reached up and wiped them for her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch.

"I wish I could have been the one you loved." He said quietly. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'll see you in heaven Dean Winchester." She said, breaking away from him and walking towards Cas. With a solemn face Cas lit the hair they found on the locket on fire, and Clara's body went up in flames. Dean's heart broke as she looked back at him, flames engulfing her. She smiled, her eyes bluer than a clear sky and she was gone, reduced to a pile of ash where she stood.

Dean wiped his face with his hand, the taste of her kiss still lingering on his lips. Emma cried into Sam's chest as Sam stared at the pile of ash on the lawn. Castiel walked over to Dean and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dean." He said, a pained look on his face. Dean nodded, tears finally falling down his cheeks.

"At least I got to touch her." Dean said hugging his friend. They broke apart and Castiel disappeared.

Sam helped Emma call 911 and report Greg's death, and within 6 minutes police swarmed the house. Police officers questioned them out on the lawn as the pulled Greg's body from the house in a body bag. Sam explained to the police that they knew Greg, and were very upset when Emma called to tell them that he wasn't breathing and rushed over. The police didn't seem too apprehensive, and they left with Greg's body.

Emma walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured 3 glasses and passed them out.

"I don't know if I feel relieved, or happy, or sad even, I don't know how I feel right now." She said taking a large swig of her drink. Sam sat his drink down on the counter without drinking it.

"A lot of things have happened tonight. You lost your fiancée and sister all at the same time." Sam said pulling out a chair for her at the dining table. Dean tried to flick on the lights but remembered all the light bulbs were busted. Sam pulled out a lighter and lit the candle centerpiece on the dining table and sat next to Emma.

"I think I actually feel relieved. I finally know what happened to Clara, and I'm free of that asshole." She said sipping her drink again.

"Why did you hook up with him anyway?" Sam asked twirling his drink in his fingers. He still hadn't taken a sip and Dean wondered why. Emma smiled and finished her glass.

"You…" she said looking at Sam. Sam lifted his drink to his lips and finished it. Emma got up to grab the bottle of scotch and sat back down.

"I had lost my sister, I had just lost my father, and you came along. You were fun and exciting, and you didn't expect anything from me. Then you promised me the world and I believed you, and as fast as you came you were gone." She said pouring herself more scotch. Dean couldn't help but feel out of place in their conversation.

"Greg promised me the world, all the love a woman could want. Of course he was lying too." Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair not knowing what to say.

"Tell me more about losing your soul." She said putting her glass to her lips. Sam studied her in silence. He sat trying to find the right words, and was relieved when Dean spoke up.

"After a series of unfortunate events Sammy ended up in hell. The angel that was here, Castiel, He rescued Sam, but was un able to get his soul from hell. So Sammy was walking and talking but he didn't have a personality, he didn't have much of anything but evil really." Dean said sitting down and the table and pouring himself more scotch from the bottle. Sam sat there ashamed.

"So how did he get his soul back?" Emma asked. Sam was genuinely surprised that she believed them. "Well, Dean had Death return it. I was sick for a while, sometimes I still have issues… but finally I'm me again." He said sitting forward in his chair again. Emma eyed him.

"Death?" she asked finishing her glass. She set the glass down but didn't reach for my liquor.

"Death is an actual man, he chooses when and how a person dies." Dean said. Emma nodded. They sat silent for a little bit. Dean didn't have anything more to say, and he watched as Sam awkwardly stared at Emma.

"So you're you now… the real you?" she asked looking back at him. Her eyes were sad looking, like she feared him in some way. Sam nodded.

"I've thought about you every night since we met. I loved you when I didn't have a soul, that's got to mean something." He said pleading to her. Dean watched his brother, wondering why he'd never spoken to him about any of these feelings. Dean then remembered him asking Sam specifically not to share these things with him. Dean couldn't help but feel like he let his brother down again. Emma smiled at Sam.

"Do you boys have somewhere to stay? I don't really want to be alone tonight." She said. Dean sighed knowing Sam was going to want to stay.

"Sure we can crash here tonight. "He said forcing a smile. The last thing he wanted to do was watch Sam be happy. He tried his best to be happy for his brother, but couldn't help but feel pain. He drank some more while they chatted about sleeping arrangements, and Sam settled with them sleeping in the guest bedroom. Dean couldn't help but feel grateful Sam wasn't leaving him alone.


End file.
